Find a Gem
by jasmine6
Summary: Severus reluctantly helps Hermione raise baby Austin
1. It Doesn't Move

Disclaimer: Own nothing and never will. Thanks for JK Rowling for creating such a wonderful universe to play in! 

**Find A Gem  
**By Jasmine_

_Chapter One_

The Gryffindor sixth years were a glow. By this time next year, they would be finished with their NEWTS and be preparing for their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had taken their last exam that day and were celebrating by throwing a mini-party. The entertainment consisted of Ron Weasley balancing himself on a stool he had levitated. The food was a mixture of various goods from Honeydukes. The excited chatter about summer plans and future seventh year pranks buzzed throughout the common room. Packing could wait for tomorrow. A bell sounded and the Gryffindors eagerly headed to the Great Hall for dinner. There was to be another party later that night, put on by the seventh years.

"So Hermione, what are you going to be doing over the summer?" Lavender Brown asked the curly haired brunette sitting across from her.  
"Oh, the usual. A trip here and there. I also want to get a job as well. I am in desperate need for some money," Hermione Granger responded while pushing the mashed potatoes on her plate.  
"Where do you plan to work? Maybe I can come visit you."  
"I really want to get a job at a bookstore. You know me, the little bookworm," Hermione laughed.  
"I can't imagine you working anywhere else," Lavender smiled and turned to speak to Parvati Patil.  
"Hermione, do you want to come over to the Burrow this summer?" a tall redhead asked her.  
"I don't think I can, Ron. I'm going to be really busy. I'm going to get a job and then I have to look at Universities. I was planning on touring Nottingham, Oxford, Edinburgh,..."  
"Ok, ok. I get the point. Just remember. Summer's for relaxing. You'll still have all of seventh year to do it."  
"I can't possibly do all I have to during seventh year! There wouldn't be enough time!"  
"Well, maybe you should try getting that time turner back," Ron laughed.  
"Oh, Ron," she sighed. Hermione glanced at the High Table and noticed that the Headmaster had just finished his dessert. _It's now or never, _she thought and headed towards the table.

"Excuse me, Headmaster. I was wondering if I could have a few words with you about next year," she asked.  
"Of course, my dear. I'm quite finished with my dinner. Would you like to talk now?" he asked jovially.  
"Yes, sir. However, I'd prefer to speak in private."  
"Yes, yes. Well, come now. Off to my office!" He took Hermione's arm in his and they marched out the Great Hall.

In the Headmaster's office, Hermione took a comfortable chair across from his desk. She looked nervously towards the floor and bit her bottom lip. _What am I going to say? _she thought.

"Well, my dear. What would you like to speak to me about?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"Professor, I must ask you for a favor," Hermione began. She paused a moment to search for more words that would help her. She couldn't find any. Instead, she pulled from her romes a worn picture of a herself and a smiling six month old boy and handed it to him.  
"It doesn't move," Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled and looked up.  
"It's a muggle photograph," she explained.  
"I see. Very nice looking baby. Your brother I assume?"  
"No, sir. He's not," she looked towards the ground again. "He's my son," she said softly. There was a pause where neither spoke. The Headmaster looked at the photograph again and could see the resemblance between the two. The child already had curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. He could see a glow on Hermione's face that he only saw on parents when they were extremely proud. There was no doubt this was Hermione's son.

"My parents can't take care of him next year," she said interrupting his reverie. "My mother took the past year off from work to take care of him while I was at school. However, she needs to be getting back. The office is in a wreck without her. I don't have anywhere else I could put him. Austin, that is. That's his name. I was wondering if you could recommend any.. alternative magic school? A place where I could finish my NEWTS while being able to take care of Austin?"  
"Actually, there is. Hogwarts. Hermione," he said gently. "Do you really think we'd throw out our most intelligent student because she has other obligations? Of course, I was hoping that you'd be Head Girl. But given the circumstances, I'm not sure if that's possible."  
"I understand," Hermione said sadly. She had hoped to be Head Girl since her first year. But mistakes were made on her part and she would have to live with the consequences.  
"Now, you can't be living in Gryffindor Tower, of course. I'm afraid the baby might prove a distraction to the students. You'll need your own quarters with sufficient room for the child. A kitchen, perhaps. I assume you've given up your cause for SPEW?"  
"Yes, sir," she smiled. SPEW was her worst idea ever. The house elves never really liked her.  
"Well, good. I can get you a house elf then. The elf can look after Austin while you're in classes. Now, where can I find such a room...," he fell silent. Hermione looked down again. She felt so grateful to the Headmaster for his generousity. She can continue her education at Hogwarts. It was all that she really wanted.

"Headmaster, I would like to ask for a new..." a silky voice began. Severus Snape looked at the girl in the chair and stopped. "Miss Granger, leave. There are some things I'd like to talk to the Headmaster about without your presence."

_The nerve of that man! _Hermione thought, _I was here first!_

"Now, Severus. Miss Granger was here first. You can wait. Actually, I have a few questions to ask you. Do you still have those extra guest rooms in your quarters? The ones with the adjoining bathroom?"  
"Yes, they're still there."  
"Is your kitchen in working order?"  
"Yes," Snape said suspiciously.  
"Are you still employing that delightful house elf, Wisty?"  
"Misty," Snape corrected, "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
"Well, Miss Granger. I found you some new quarters!"  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," Hermione said while glancing at Snape. "Actually, I'm pretty sure this isn't a good idea. Aren't there any other place I could stay?"  
"Why does she need new living quarters?" Snape asked roughly.  
"I'm afraid there's not. Don't worry. Severus here won't bite. He loves children, too. Why do you think he's a teacher?"  
"I do NOT like children!"  
"But Professor.."  
"Don't worry about anything, child. I'll send you a note during the summer to tell you when you can move in.  
"Yes, sir," she said, still in a daze. Snape had taken to pacing in front of the fireplace. "If that's all, sir.."  
"Yes, it is. I'm sure you're missing a fantastic party in your dormitory tonight."  
"Goodnight, Headmaster. Professor," she said and nodded towards Snape. Hermione quietly left the Headmaster's office.

"So, Severus. What did you want to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked the higly agitated man pacing across from him.   
"Don't you dare change the subject, old man!" Snape snarled. "What is the meaning of this? Why is that.. Gryffindor moving to the dungeons?"  
"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered politely.  
"ANSWER ME!"

Dumbledore simply handed him a photograph of a smiling Hermione Granger and baby.

"It's not moving," Snape said softly.  
"It's a muggle photograph!" Dumbledore beamed.   
"What's this supposed to mean?"  
"That's Miss Granger's son, Austin. Her parents can't take care of the boy next year and she'll be bringing him to Hogwarts."  
"And you enthusiastically gave her my quarters."  
"Not give, Severus. It's not mine to give her. Well, technically, it is. But I didn't. She's going to ishare/i it with you."  
"I hate you," and with that, Snape stormed out of the office.

Dumbledore remained. _Who knew Severus could be such a softie when it comes to babies... _He smiled and took a lemon drop. He earned it, of course.


	2. Last Days of Freedom

Disclaimer: Own nothing and never will. Thanks for JK Rowling for creating such a wonderful universe to play in! 

**Find A Gem  
**By Jasmine_

_Chapter Two: Last Days of Freedom_

Hermione stretched out on her bed. Her door was open as well as the nursery and she could hear the soft cooing of a baby. She smiled and got up. Walking towards the nursery, she thought happily about how big her little boy has gotten. She's spent the entire summer getting to know him again and was very pleased with all the surpises little Austin was showing her. 

"Hey, baby boy," she said, "Up so soon?" The baby smiled to see her face. She lifted him out from the crib and noticed he need a change of diapers. Placing him on the changing table, she went on with the messy job.

Hermione was very thankful for her loving family. Because she had to get some more spending money of her own, her mother had decided to work part time at the dentist office in the mornings. Mrs. Granger would come home at three and then Hermione would leave for her job at the bookstore at 5. Working 30 hours a week helped Hermione's income greatly and she knew she would be able to use that money to spend on Austin. 

It was already 3:30 in the afternoon so Hermione headed downstairs to wait for her mother. Placing Austin on the baby mat, she went to his toy box to retrieve a picture book. At that moment, she saw a brown owl carrying a envelope sitting outside the window. She went outside and took the envelope. "Thank you. Would you like something to eat?" she asked the owl. It hooted twice and took off. _I guess not, then, _she thought.

The envelope contained two letters. One was a letter from the Deputy Headmistress and listed the books and supplies she would need for the upcoming school year. The second letter was from Headmaster Dumbledore and simply stated that he expected her to be at Hogwarts two weeks before school began. 

Hermione sighed. "Well, Austin. It looks like our last days of freedom are drawing to a close," she said to the baby. "I'm going to have to take you out shopping tomorrow to get some supplies."

The next morning, Hermione got dressed in her robes and took Austin out in his stroller. They walked along a small little road in london until they got to a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, she headed straight towards the back door and exited to Diagon Alley. They shopped until lunch for Hermione's school supplies without being recognized. It was still too early for the rest of Hogwarts to be getting supplies. 

Returning home, Hermione put her school supplies and clothes in one trunk. She was going to pack Austin's things on the weekend. Her mother arrived home and Hermione left to her work soon after.

"Hermione! I told you I would visit!" a sugar sweet voice of Lavender Brown said.  
"Lavender! You look fabulous! New hair style?" Hermione replied.  
"Yes, I'm glad you noticed. How's everything going?"  
"Rather well, really. Today's my last day here though. I need to start getting ready for school, you know."  
"Right, but we have two weeks to get ready..," Lavender begain, "Oh wait. I'm forgetting who I'm talking to. You probably want to read all our books for a refresher course, don't you?"  
"That's it," Hermione laughed.  
"Well, I must get going now. I could only stop in for a few seconds. Maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley sometime?"  
"Of course. Goodbye. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was walking along a garden path with his longtime friend. He wore all black, as usual, but his white linen shirt could be seen from his collar. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stared straight on.

"You know, Lucius," Severus began, "These are my last days of freedom."  
"Hogwarts can hardly compare to a Azkaban, Severus," Lucius Malfoy responded.  
"No, you're right. I can get out any time I want but this year is different. I'm going to be under constant supervision."  
"How so?"  
"Dumbledore offered my guest quarters to a student who has a child. I'll be living with her for the rest of the year."  
"This doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"  
"I don't think so. I think it's more about me. I'm not sure if he really does trust me."  
"If he doesn't trust you, it's because of me then. You are a friend to a longtime Death Eater who got off scot-free."  
"He does hate you for getting off.."  
"Many people do," Lucius said with a smirk, "It's good to have friends and money in high places." Severus smiled sadly.  
"You know, I knew all along you were spying on the Dark Lord. I was actually happy you were doing it," Lucius confessed.  
"Happy? Happy because you were seeing a traitor get his punishment?"  
"No, no. Of course not. I was glad because I knew you would teach the Slytherins well about the truth. God knows I couldn't have. I don't think I ever thanked you for steering Draco in the right path."  
"Well, you're welcome. Although, I'm pretty sure Draco would have made the right decision himself."  
"Perhaps," Lucius paused. He studied the dark haired man's stoic face. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Why didn't you get any recognition for helping the Order?"  
"Do you really think they'll give any recognition to a Death Eater?"  
"You helped so much, though! That Pot-Boy couldn't do half the things he did without you."  
"Ah, but he's the damned Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. He has to get all the recognition."  
"So they just _forgot _the fact that it was your potion that made Potter's magical strength stronger," Lucius pushed.  
"It was Dark Magic. Of course they _forgot."  
_"And they forgot about all the Death Eaters you .. um, liberated?"  
"They sent them to Azkaban, anyway," Severus replied. He wanted to change the subject. "I'm getting rather hungry. Is it dinnertime yet?"  
"Yes, I forgot. Come, we'll go in now. When do you have to leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning. I need to get back to Hogwarts to prepare the rooms. Can't have the little chit finding anything incriminating.."

The next morning, Severus departed from the Malfoy Manor to the Gates of Hogwarts. Upon his arrival, he found that the only occupants were the house elves and the caretake, Mr. Filch. He headed towards his dungeons and into his quarters. He began by taking volatile potions ingredients and storing them in his "towel" closet. He glanced over the Dark Arts book he had in his library. He didn't think that the Granger girl would do anything with those books. He had taken his Death Eater robes and masked to be framed. It may have seemed sadistic to some but that era was a part of his life. He wanted a reminder to tell him not to go down the wrong path again. He took the robes down from its place on the wall and put it in his bedroom. Looking around once again, he felt satisfied with the results. He would fetch Misty next week from his manor.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Chapter Three should be coming around very soon!


End file.
